ThankYou
by WildMomo24
Summary: warning! Lots of fluff! RyuXChunLi. Hehehe read and find out, I was in a romancey fluffy mood so here ya go! Rated for the b- word...Please Read and Review.


One Shot

Ok this is the One shot between my favorite paring. ChunLi and Ryu. Ok Lets begin shall we. I know its mushy but I was in one of those moods.

Ryu slumped to the ground and lead his back against the broken wall. He breathed heavily looking at what remained of his opponent, and that was nothing more than a lifeless corpse that would never move ever again. His whole body was sore, he had tapped into the dark Hado and killed the "immortal" son-of-a-bitch. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

The once headquarters of Shadowlaw was now only rubble. His battle was long, the fight between him and Bison was one of the worse he ever had. Bison was a tough opponent even if he didn't apply honor and courage into the fight. The sun shone brightly like if nothing had happened, like the day was just as normal as the day before. A shadow covered Ryu's body and he opened his eyes quickly as he tensed up automatically. But his faced softened at the sight, a woman dressed in a blue and gold jumpsuit stood in front of him. She was smiling and you could see the tears about ready to fall down her cheeks. She threw herself into his opened arms, making Ryu wince slightly.

She clung to him for dear life crying openly into his chest. He closed his arms around her in a tight embrace trying to sooth her, he rested his chin on top of her head and smiled softly as her sobs started to die down.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." She whispered into his chest just loud enough for him to hear her.

"It's ok ChunLi. I didn't want you hurt. I'm glad I could help you with this." Ryu spoke in a soothing voice. "Besides you've suffered enough. You should be happy now, and lead a happy life."

"Ryu I owe you so much. I promise that I will always be there for you." ChunLi smiled her tears starting to die down.

Ryu lifted his head up and looked down at her. She looked up to show him the smile she has plastered on her face. Ryu brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped away a few loose tears. His left hand on her cheek he leaned closer to her.

"Promise me one thing" He whispered close to her.

"W-what is it?" ChunLi blushed.

"That you'll be happy now that he's gone. I don't want you crying anymore because of him. You have a life to live, so please say your prayers and leave him out of your life."

ChunLi looked at Ryu with tears forming in her eyes again. But she didn't cry. Instead she smiled sweetly. "Ryu you're so caring. And I promise you that I wont cry about him anymore."

"Good" He then closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was sweet, the feeling of their lips on each others sent an electric spark through their whole bodies.

They both parted soon after the kiss and ChunLi was blushing madly which made Ryu chuckle. "I love it when you smile. It makes you look cuter than you are."

This made ChunLi's blush even heavier and she smiled shyly. Standing up she helped Ryu get to his feet and pulled his arm her neck so she could help him walk. Once the got to the awaiting plane InterPole had provided, ChunLi immedietly began to tend to Ryu's wounds. When she had finished she noticed that Ryu was sleeping soundly. This made her smile as she sat next to him and brush a few strands of his dark brown hair from his face.

Ryu's head then fell onto her shoulder making her smile grow and the blush reappear on her cheeks. She then took the folded blanket that was sitting right next to her and wrapped the both of it with in its warm arms.

A faint muble came from Ryu's lips that spoke with the up most caring voice "I Love You ChunLi."

ChunLi smiled and the blush deepened and she whispered to him her soft and heart filled reply. "I love you too Ryu." ChunLi rested her head on top of his and soon drifted into a deep sleep with her new love. It would seem that no evil, as hard as they might try could pull the two lovers out of each others arms as they slept wrapped up together.


End file.
